One Single Tear
by TheForbiddenIceQueen
Summary: Rose decided to write a song, a song that would show the real Doctor and she sings it and he hears, they shed a tear and then stand in the rain. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY one-shot songfic Doctor/Rose


The Doctor stared up at Rose, a look of pure shock etching his handsome features

**Hiya Readers! My first Doctor/Rose one-shot songfic, well kind of my first Doctor/Rose anything! Lol!**

**It isn't really the ninth doctor or the ten, I didn't really have a certain one in mind when I wrote it so it doesn't matter if when you read it you imagine it as the tenth or ninth, it really doesn't matter.**

**I was inspired to write this when I heard the song 'Stand In The Rain' by Superchic(k). I fell in love with it and I decided I hate to write this song about one of my favourite couples. I thought either.**

**Dramione.**

**Troypay or Doctor/Rose and I decided Doctor/Rose.**

**I changed the lyrics from the song from she to he and anyways, I hope you like it and I'm sorry to my readers for all my other story's and how I haven't updated for ages, personal business stopped me but I'm back and expect updates soon.**

The Doctor stared up at Rose, a look of pure shock etching his handsome features.

What was she doing up there? Could she even sing??

She did look beautiful though and a bit…no A LOT scared, she was alone on the stage, a microphone clutched in her hands and she had a red silk floor length, expensive looking sleeveless dress on that didn't reveal to much but clung in all the right places and made her look beautifully sexy!

She then had her blonde silky hair up in a messy yet graceful and elegant bun and a ruby-studded clip holding it in place with a couple of rogue curls framing her face.

"Umm…I would…" she started stuttering but then her eyes locked with the Doctor's and they gave her courage, they gave her strength and she was no longer afraid.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the wonderer…the man without a home…the lonely god" she said, her voice soft and elemental, the Doctor looked at her, not looking away it was as if he was in trance, he showed no emotion and she kept going on, not taking her eyes off him once.

"I wrote this song a while ago, I'm not that much of a writer but I wrote it for him, he's been through so much in his lifetime, so much pain and he's done so much for me, for all of us. And he's so alone. He's saved my life on numerous occasions and I look up to him, I admire him and I love him" she trailed of and turned around to cue the guitarist and a soft strumming filled the room.

"_He never slows down.  
he doesn't know why but he knows that when he's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
he won't turn around  
The shadows are long and he fears if he cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_"

her voice was soft, sweet, gentle but so strong, he could feel his hearts slowly breaking as she sang this, Rose Tyler had him figured out and she loved him and she had wrote this song for him. Suddenly the beat got faster and she looked at him, giving him hope, proving they needed each other like a moth needs a flame…Rose Tyler was advising him.

"_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

Rose reached a hand out to him, a tear falling down her cheek, one single tear, she felt his pain, she felt all the emotions that were pumping around his body and she was singing them, singing them to him and still he stood there emotionless, he was frozen but of what? Fear? Pain? Realization? Love…?

The lyrics were so true, everyday he had to put on a mask, he had to be so happy, he had to save the world and no one was there to save him…but maybe Rose was.

"_he won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with himself and the fears whispering if he stands he'll fall down  
he wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything he's running from wants to give up and lie down."_

Rose was still looking at him as another single tear trickled down her cheek, he could feel her love she was pouring herself out in this song and he felt like running up there to her, hugging her tight and crying all his fears away, because she was right, he was alone in this constant fight with himself and he did feel as if, if he did stand still he'd fall down and crash and burn, he feared he'd lose his sanity completely.

"_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

Rose sang that chorus three times over and the music slowly stopped, the Doctor looked to the floor as a tear, one single tear fell from his old weary eyes and down his cheeks, the next thing he knew Rose was by his side, she had him in her arms and he was breaking down, he was crying, his hearts breaking, for his people, for himself, for the loneliness and all the way she's soothed him, rubbing his back and holding him, supporting him as the sobs racked his whole body.

His Rose, she was always there for him, they both needed each other, the Doctor needed her to make his loneliness go away and be replaced by the love they both felt for each other and Rose needed him to be there for her, just like she was there for him now.

"Doctor you can take me to so many places and I can't take you anywhere, you look so far, into the future, into the past but you never look at what's happening right now…so now I can say, not you…_I_ can say…I've got something to show you" she said and she grabbed his hand and started walking, he didn't know where she was taking him but he liked not knowing, he felt like the companion, this must be how Rose felt all the time, unsure, insecurity, excitement, nervousness.

"Where in a street" the Doctor announced as Rose stopped, it was outside the building she had sang to him in.

"Exactly Doctor…now stand in the rain with me, let your worries wash away because I will be here for you" she cried and they grinned at each other before they ran out into the rain, it was heavy and almost instantly they were both soaked, Rose's mascara streaked down her face and her blonde hair stuck to her head as her red dress clung to her body, revealing certain area's and she didn't care and he was probably a right mess to, a car passed by and honked at them but Rose just turned and laughed before turning back to the Doctor, looking up at him and holding his hands tightly.

"I'll never let go" she whispered before there lips met in a sweet kiss, an intoxicating kiss, a kiss that could stop the world, that they would kill for, the kiss that could save lives…save his live…

**Do you like?? I hope you do and remember RATE AND REVIEW, they always make my day and I LOVE reading them so please please please review!**


End file.
